Donkey Kong 64
Donkey Kong 64 is a 3D platformer developed by Rare in 1999 for the Nintendo 64. It runs on a modified version of the Banjo Kazooie engine. King K. Rool is planning on destroying DK Isles with his Blast-O-Matic, but it malfunctions due to K. Rool's island crashing right next to DK Isles. To keep Donkey Kong busy, K. Rool kidnapps his four friends: Diddy, Tiny, Lanky, and Chunky. Now, Donkey Kong needs to save his friends, stop K. Rool's Blast-O-Matic, and prevent DK Isles from becoming a smoldering ruin. While the game was well received, Donkey Kong 64 is''' very 'infamous among completionists due to the sheer volume of collectibles that needed to be acquired, especially considering certain items can only be picked up by one of the ''five playable Kongs. To make matters worse, switching characters is not something that can be done at will; players need to find a certain barrel to jump into in order to choose a new Kong, then backtrack to where the items were. Because of this, Donkey Kong 64 is widely credited to killing the 3D platformer genre for a brief while, since few gamers wanted to go through the horrors of collecting that much stuff again. After 16 years of N64 exclusivity, a Wii U port was released via Virtual Console. Completion Requirements * Defeat King K. Rool. * Collect all Golden Bananas. * Defeat all elite Kremlings and collect their blueprints. These give you more Golden Bananas. * Take pictures of every Banana Fairy. * Collect all Battle Crowns. * Collect every Boss Key. * Collect all Banana Medals by collecting 75 bananas as each Kong in each stage. * Collect the Nintendo and Rareware coins from the Donkey Kong arcade game and Jetpac, respectively. When you are done, your final percentage should be 101%. Master Run Ideas * Speed Run: Fans have found MANY ways to break the game in their favor. * No Death Run * No Damage Run * Absolutely Complete Run: Collect all 500 bananas in each stage (100 per Kong), and collect every Banana Coin. Missables When Hideout Helm is complete, it's impossible to collect the Banana Medals if you haven't done so already (these ones need to be picked up manually, instead of them automatically being collected once 75 bananas are collected). Not something that's lost forever, but a glitch that could make 101% completion VERY difficult if it's overlooked: Gloomy Galleon has a mechanical fish that Diddy swim to; then he must shoot peanuts in its mouth. This is protected by a spinning propeller blade. If the player buys the Sniper Scope upgrade in Creepy Castle before completing this challenge, the Golden Banana is borderline impossible to get, since the already stingy timer doesn't lag, but the propeller gets considerably slower. There is a VERY obscure glitch to circumvent this, but it's tricky to pull of, so the word of advice is to not purchase the upgrade until after the mechanical fish Golden Banana is collected. Completion Tips Both Donkey Kong arcade and Jetpac can be played with the D-pad. This is advised, since most agree that it feels more responsive. Those attempting to speedrun the game should avoid playing as Lanky Kong, as his movements are very unorthodox, and his minigames are often considered among the hardest. As mentioned above, do NOT purchase the Sniper Scope upgrade until you defeat the mechanical fish in Gloomy Galleon. Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Virtual Console Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong